


That Band Needs Therapy

by tjstar



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Body Image, Cuddling & Snuggling, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Hiatus, M/M, alternate hiatus, weight loss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-09
Updated: 2015-06-09
Packaged: 2018-04-03 16:39:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4107756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tjstar/pseuds/tjstar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pete's heart clenches every time when he sees Patrick’s struggle with a digital floor scales.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That Band Needs Therapy

Usually, people around some famous person can be divided into a two categories: _‘I’ll be there for you’_ type and _‘You owed me something’_ type. There’s nothing wrong with the first type, but the second group…

They are very intrusive.

They can be your fans, but they’re almost haters, because they condemn you for every your step. They tell you what you should do, how you should get dressed; they impose your _way of speaking_ to you. They’re making you, and you are not making them despite the fact you’re the Sun of your own little Solar System, biggest star or… or just the biggest fool.

They came up with a scenario of your relationships. _They wrote your coming-out._

 

***

Late Saturday evening.

Pete sits on the edge of a double bed and pretends reading some stupid article in his laptop. His heart clenches every time when he sees Patrick’s struggle with a digital floor scales.

“I’ve lost another two pounds,” Patrick says sadly, tugging up his pajama pants. “We really need to stop this shit.”

Such an unexpected phrase. Okay. Maybe Patrick doesn’t look like a model (read: Dallon, William, Gabe, Ryan), but that’s not a reason for self-hating. Self-loathing doesn’t bring any self-confidence, anyway. But Patrick doesn’t want to eat because of the pills and vitamins, and he’s not sure his treatment should go this way.

“We had to stop this shit two weeks ago,” Pete responds, nodding. He thinks his boyfriend’s perfect no matter what; plus-size or without fourteen pounds of his usual weight. He loves Patrick just because he’s _Patrick_ , best person /musician/ on the planet.

And the journalists surely know all the ‘dirty things’ about Wentz-Stump duo. But it’s not what it seems.

Rumor about ‘Stump wants to lose his weight’ is just a gossip, because _tabloids want it,_ and _some fans_ want it too. Honestly, Pete wonders how Patrick can stay a friendly guy when no one understands him.

So, this is one of Patrick’s mysteries.

Patrick inhales a spray from his blue inhaler, and Pete worries, because he has some unpleasant memories about this thing. A couple years ago, Patrick had a pretty bad asthma attack at the backstage; Pete rummaged all of their bags, searching for the inhaler. They ended up well, but Patrick was really scared and couldn’t catch his breath for fifteen minutes.

Pete’s still afraid.

This time (luckily), it’s not Patrick’s asthma again; it’s just a prophylaxis for his tired lungs. But it’s the first reason why their hiatus started. Patrick has to take care of his voice; they've lost a count of how many times Patrick had disrupted his vocal cords.

And his lungs are not as strong as singer’s lungs should be.

“Glasses and inhaler. I am like a high school nerd again,” Patrick laughs softly. “Should I put braces on my teeth maybe?” he sits down onto the bed next to Pete and places his head on Pete’s shoulder.

It always helps Patrick to calm himself.

“They think you’re crying about your body, what the hell?” Pete closes his laptop and hugs Patrick, rubbing his sides; he doesn’t look like those skinny Tumblr-boys, thanks God. Pete can even feel the softness on Patrick’s belly, and he has no clue what could be better to the touch than his boyfriend’s body.

“If I’ll keep losing weight, I’ll start crying about my body,” Patrick sighs, trying to force himself for a half-smile.

“I won’t let you,” Pete chuckles, thinking about the chocolate in their kitchen.

Patrick stares at Pete’s abs and realizes he doesn’t want really flat stomach for himself, just because he’s lazy.

 _If he could explain it to the fans…_ But no: in their minds Patrick wants to fit to the standards, even if Patrick doesn’t.

To be honest, he doesn’t compare himself with someone (with Pete, for example), and he’s cool with it. Sudden weight loss doesn’t make him happy; maybe the first eight pounds were good for him, but now it’s not funny. He should talk to his doctor again. Patrick feels guilty about this shit with his voice and about his health, but their _vacation_ is a collective decision. All four of them just need to rest and deal with their inner demons, but they don’t know how long it will take.

Joe and Andy are going to play with some metal-bands, and it’s going to be great, but also it will be very, very sad.

“What do I do?” Patrick asks, leaning closer to his boyfriend; he’s confused more than usual.

Pete looks into Patrick’s green-grey-yellow eyes and notices that the beating of his heart goes faster and faster.

“You can start a solo career or you can just marry me,” he says, hugging Patrick tightly. Maybe it’s the time for that small velvet box under Pete’s pillow.

“Solo career sounds good, but I prefer wedding,” Patrick responds, smiling. They don’t care about gossip lips.

“Do you know which band will be playing on our wedding?” Pete asks, running his hands under Patrick’s t-shirt.

“Um-m… Maybe Fall Out Boy?” he guesses, wincing slightly, because Pete’s tickling him.

“Oh yeah, they’re nice guys,” Pete laughs.

“I’ve heard they’re broke up,” Patrick joins the game.

“I think, they’ll be back soon,” Pete informs.

**Author's Note:**

> i just wanted some happy version of fob hiatus (i don't know where it came from)  
> \----  
> sorry for my grammar, i don't speak english ^^


End file.
